The Diary of Tina Kwee
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: The story starts in episode 48, Mummy Ping and the Snake Man of Evil. This is told entirely from Tina's perspective. T for bad language. Abandoned because it's simply horrible. Feel free to review and criticize! (please?)
1. Chapter 1

November 13th

Part 1: The beginning of the day.

(Part 1 since this is an entry even longer than the other entries are)

Today was just like everyday since the start of 10th grade.

As usual, I had arguments with Mom and Dad about Ruby.

"Kristin, you'll never get anywhere in life. You're a Kwee. You should be a genius. If you try to go to university or try to get a job, you'll bring shame to our family," Mom said. My parents were the only people who referred to me by my full name, Kristen.

"She already brings shame to the family," said Dad.

"Aren't you proud of me for making the news team and track and field?" I glared at them, always making me feel stupid for being something I may never be able to be even though I should be grateful to them for feeding me.

"That really isn't an achievement in life, Kristen Tai Chi."

"I'm off for school." I just can't freaking stand them anymore. I'm feeling a temptation to run away.

I took a subway since I live in uptown and A. Nigma's the closest public high school to where I live.

I was at school at last.

I went to the newsroom, ready to present.

"Oh good, Tina, you're here. Chaz isn't here," Stepak looked at me. "Get your ass over at the news table."

As usual. For Stepak.

"And we're ready in five. Four. Three. Two. One. And action."

"Good morning, A. Nigma, I'm-" I started.

"About to eat a bucket of Cupid scooped sausage, sha-bang!" Chaz cut in out of the blue, him being the usual son of a bitch he was. Or man whore. I can't decide which one's better. Or if none of them are good enough.

"Chaz, where are you, and why is it so dark?" I questioned.

"Hey, good questions, Tina, you finally got yourself a clue. But hold the applause, cause Chaz has got something so breaking it's already broken, yeah. Shh, they're coming." Chaz grinned...and it was the one that meant bad news.

"Who's coming? And seriously, are you hiding in a locker?"

"Shut up T-Snore."

I had it with him.

"Chazman Julius Moneranian, you son-of-a-"

"Boo like a shuck a ding dong." Chaz actually was in a locker after all, just like I suspected. And who other than Camillio Esmeraldo Martinez and Brandy Silver be the people coming.

"Yo, why you gotta be jumping out of lockers and scaring people yo?" Cam was very annoyed. And Brandy? She looked a bit upset.

"Cause it's Chaz's Corner. Brings you an exclusive, that's why. The return of the humiliated ex-president and his sad sap ex-first lady and ex-Glamazon herself Brandy." He took a breath and continued. "Wowserpants. No shortage of ex's there. Tell us, what's it like being the two biggest losers in high school history. Oh, and, Brandy, is that a new shade of lip gloss? It's horrible. Am I right people?"

What the hell is wrong with Chaz? That guy doesn't even deserve to be on the news. The only reason he's even there was because his dad threatened to sue the school if he got kicked off in favour of me when I joined the news team as a freshman while he was two years older than me despite being in tenth grade. (I'll assume he was held back even if I make an ass of myself.) is a reporter and Chaz wants to be one too. Just like I do.

I don't think the school likes Chaz anymore than I do.

Although, Chaz's dad seemed to agree with the school when they chose to suspend him from the news team for the prank footage fiasco. At least he has some morals.

"Uh, no, dude, you are so not right, um ok. You know right? Cause it looks uh, good" said Cam, sounding like he was at a loss for words.

"Give me that!" Chaz snatched the phone away. "Are you crazy? The colour's totally clash. This just in, it's official: the ex-president so needs glasses."

I looked at Stepak. He was already trying to get that off the air.

"No use," he said. "Chaz changed all the passwords."

"Then change them," I ordered. "And don't tell Chaz so he won't know."

My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Tina." It was Lee. "Any chance you gonna help Cam out? Put Chaz off or something? It's getting pretty bad."

"Tell me about it," I said. "Stepak's trying but Chaz changed all the passwords." I picked up my backpack. "I'll go down there and handle Chaz. This isn't news; it's tabloid junk."

I headed down to the Main Entrance to the school. That was where Chaz was most likely to be.

Mr. Wurst was coming as well.

He startled me. "Sir," I started. "If this is about Chaz's broadcast, we're already on it."

"That? No." Then what was it? "It's rather funny but you must come with me. I've learned something so terrible, well, let's see if you could keep it secret with some candy."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I was suspicious.

"Why, your favourite subject, Tina:Coral Grove."

"Ok, you have my attention." Just get this over with and deal with Chaz.

"But it's not safe here. Put this on so they can't tell who's who."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Shh," he said, and we were on our way.

I wanted to speak but I knew it was best not to till we got to the principal's office.

Fifteen minutes later, we were at Wurst's office.

"We should be safe here." He glanced out the window. "For now."

I took off the glasses he gave me. "Safe from who? This can't be fooling anyone."

Wurst shushed me. "Bugs. Them. Else."

"Who is them? Coral Grove them?" We were the only two people in the office.

"Precisely, my dear. Bunch of blow them scoundrels, they make me into a brain factory, will you?" He pulled out a giant candy apple. "Candy apple?"

I accepted just to be nice. "You really were there? It's not something that's a resort, is it? It's something else. I knew it."

"You are a genius, . If we had some files on them, we could sure turn a few tables around. Yes siree bob."

"I do have files on them," I exclaimed. "I-I just need to log in. I can show you." And so I pulled out my laptop and logged in.

"Really do? How interesting. Tell me everything."

Little did I know what a fatal mistake it was to trust Wurst.

Soon I was on the Coral Grove website.

An hour later, I was exasperated.

"For some reason I can't seem to log onto the Coral Grove site." I looked up.

"Gee whillikers, maybe they're on to you."

"But how? There's no way anyone knows.. except Jenny and she'd never squeal."

"Really? Are you sure of that?"

"Positive. Why?"

"No reason. You go on."

"Well, the files seem to show that various people have been taken away to Coral Grove. Like you." He looked like he was expecting me to continue. "And it all seems to be under Kimmie's mom's orders."

"Uh-huh. Fascinating. Do tell me more." Principal Wurst seemed to be reaching for something underneath his desk.

"And Brandy's mom, as a judge, seems to be making it all sort of legal. Chaz's mom Kerrigan is a member of the Parents Council. She's obviously the lady who got zapped by the pyramid when she attempted to open it."

I began typing again. This time, I got lucky... only except for the fact that in order to be able to access the files, I had to enter a series of passwords. I knew those passwords and it should take about ten minutes.

I told him that.

"Alright, take your time, my dear, take your time." As to be expected, Wurst pulled out licorice. "Candy?"

I politely refused.

As I was entering the passwords, the door opened.

"Oh yes you're here. Come on in."

Who was in? I turned around. A blue version of the hazmats came in. It was about twelve feet, and had a scythe.

"Huh? What's going on? Who's coming in?" I was confused.. and scared.

"Oh, him? Oh, uh, consider him your guide, you know, for the grand voyage your about to take."

"What voyage? What are you.." I gasped in horror. What an ass I was to assume that Wurst was one of the good guys. I swear to myself I'll never make fun of the saying when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me. Never.

Wurst took out a bag of red Skittles. "Bag of candy? For the trip? You know, to that place you can't seem to help a piece you're fascinated by? The place where people get sent who know too much."

I gasped again as the blue hazmat closed in on me.

Then it touched its head and started to send out what looked like waves.

Then everything went black.


	2. Part 2: Inside a Crate, some confessions

Part 2: Inside a Crate... and some confessions.

When I woke up, I found myself in a crate. I'm not sure how I figured out that I was in a crate but I think it was because I felt no fresh air and I couldn't see a door despite it being dark.

Wanting to be let out, I started banging on the wood of the crate in hopes that either someone would hear me or I could break it down.

I couldn't do it.

Deciding to continue my audio log, I sat down and pulled out my voice recorder.

"Audio log continued," I began. "Great. So now I'm in some crate? What am I, an exotic pet? How did I get here? Good question. It all started with Cam's first day back when he'd lost his presidency to Beth. Chaz though he'd scoop me by turning the ex-prez's return into his trashiest ambush ever. I thought an authority figure might actually, you know, care, but Principal Wurst had something else to talk about: Coral Grove. So I tell him everything. Next thing I know I'm in this box and it doesn't take an investigative journalist to see why I'm here." I banged my elbow on the wall of the box again. "Ow. But since I'm one, it's all because Jenny and I found that password at Brandy's place that gave us access to a Coral Grove database. Which obviously made the wrong people very angry. And that means Jenny must be next." I was worried for her. "I have to warn her. But how?"

"Hey, can you keep it down in there?" Wurst. I so wanted to kill him. "We're in the middle of some important business here." Let me guess. How to kidnap Jenny? My best guess. "Ok boys, who's turn was it? Oh yeah, mine. That's chin. I'll just take my winnings."

Ok, so it was poker or something like that.

Coral Grove couldn't be that bad. I'd probably be sent to a place for knowing too much and I'd never return just like the missing teachers.

Wait, I'd never return? I'd never see Mom or Dad, or Ruby? No Lee, Cam, Holger, Biffy, and Stepak? I'd never live to have children because they'll either kill me or never let me go? I'll never become a journalist, interviewing musicians, authors, and what-not?

I'd never do any of that?

I decided to record messages I never got to say. The first one was for my parents.

"Things to say if I never return," I hit the play button. "Mom and Dad. I'm really sorry for the many times I told you guys I hated you. I never meant it. Ever."

A couple of years ago, when I was twelve, I had a fight with my parents over whether or not I should stay home without an adult. When I was at my breaking point I told them I hated both of them. Then I went to my bedroom and cried myself to sleep. The next day my parents told me I was not allowed to invite friends over until the end of the year. I really wasn't surprised, considering what they're like. Looking back, I think they thought that one of my friends told me it was ok to tell my parents I hated them. It wasn't like it was the first time I told them I hated them. That was when I was six or seven.

More recently, I told Mom I wanted to have a boyfriend since I felt like I was ready. Much to my surprise, she was pretty happy about it. She wanted to tell me about her first love, a guy named Chen. This was when she lived in China, before she met Dad at college.

"First love almost never lasts, Kristen Tai Chi," she told me. "That doesn't mean it'll never. Some people end up marrying high school sweethearts. The chances of that are very low."

That was one of the few times she ever showed me affection.

The problem wasn't with Mom. It was with Dad.

"There is absolutely no way I'll ever let my little girl go out with a boy," he yelled when he first heard what I'd told Mom.

That was the third time he called me his little girl since he found out I was not a genius.

To make a long story short, Dad made it clear that he did not want to hear a single mention of boys or first love. And I went up to my room crying because Dad was upset about what I said to him when I heard about the rule he made about boys.

"Also to Mom, Dad and Ruby-don't worry about me if I never return home.

"Jenny. I wish I'd told you that Lee and I liked each other. I know it probably would've hurt you but I should've told you."

I could still remember the moment that I learned Jenny and I liked the same boy. We made a pact not to date Lee. If I remember correctly this was after Dad made it clear he didn't want to hear any mention of boys so I had no problem agreeing with it since Dad didn't want me dating. That is, until a few seconds later when Lee confessed his love for me. He loved me since fifth grade. And I loved him back. Well, it wasn't till the end of fifth grade that I began to fall in love with him, but still.

"Lee. I love you back. The reasons I couldn't date you was because of my Dad and because of a pact I made with Jenny promising never to date you because she liked you. I'm really sorry for what I did. I'm hoping you can forgive me.

"To Stepak. Please try to tell everyone the truth about the prank. Do it for me."

What else did I have to say? That was when I realized I had nothing else in mind...at least nothing else I could remember.

I spent the next two hours sulking.

I was in the middle of Round 590 of Sulking when someone at last opened the crate. Wurst.

"Knock knock, company's here." He said it as one of the reaper mats pushed Jenny in.

"You think you can just lock us up in a box and get away with it?!" I shouted. I stood up. "I happen to be a respected journalist at A. Nigma's top rated news show. It's the only news show but when I get back I am exposing all of this."

"Alexander Nigma would be proud," said Wurst. "But you know too much now so toodles."

"Wait!" Jenny called. "No candy at least?"

"Haha," Wurst said. "That's the other guy." He tossed us two toothbrushes and left us there.

I had some company, which made things less scarier.

Part 3: With Jenny

"Oh Jenny," I cried with relief. "I'm so sorry I couldn't warn you. They took my phone."

Jenny put her hand up to stop me. "Don't worry about that now." There was a sound. It sounded like...a motor for a truck.

"Woah!" Jenny and I struggled to stand. "I think we're moving."

"This just keeps getting worse," I said.

We both sat down. "I was looking for you," Jenny began, "I went into the newsroom and then I saw Wurst. He thought I was sneaking around so he took me to his office. That's when I noticed that there wasn't one, but two Wursts."

Jenny continued to explain how they brought her here. Apparently they didn't use whatever method of knocking people out on Jenny unlike me. When she finished I told her how I got into here, starting with Chaz.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny cried.

"We do the one thing we can: break out...or at least try." I said.

"No breaking out." Oh God, why did Wurst have to listen to what we were saying?

"We wait till we're sure no one's around," I began. "Then we break ourselves out and head back to school. We tell everyone so they can see Wurst for what he is."

"But what if they don't believe us?" Jenny said.

"Then we'll have to find some proof or we could always call the cops. Keep the cops part as backup."

"What if it's too late?"

I never thought of that.

"Jenny," I sat down. "I recorded some confessions since we're never going home. Do you want to.."

"No," she said. "No."

A terrible thought came to mind. The fact that I was never coming home. I recorded in my confessions that I didn't want my family to worry about me. I didn't put too much thought into it; what mattered more was getting stuff off my chest.

I did now.

"Wurst," I called out. "What about our parents? Won't they be worried? They'll sue you for this if they find out about you kidnapping me and Jenny."

"Oh really?" said Wurst. "I just had the pleasure of informing your parents that you both were killed in a car crash."

That really pushed Jenny.

She stood up and went to the wall of the crate. "Fuck you," she said.

I always felt guilty every time I told my parents I hated them, but every single moment of guilt I felt combined was nothing compared to this. Suddenly I felt terrible for even thinking of running away and for not having a good relationship with my parents. I had a good time with Ruby. At least that would make up for every bad thing I said to Mom and Dad.

Or would it?

I sat there in total silence, crying. Jenny sat next to me. She curled in a fetal position and tucked her head in.

We spent what felt like hours but could've just as easily been half an hour. Whatever vehicle we were in stopped.

We heard Wurst's voice outside. "Get the crate in the elevator."


End file.
